


"I'm not your bitch, horan" Really ?

by GaaneGinger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is a kind of nerd, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall is a jock, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, feminization (a little bit), second post, sex friend (kinf of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaaneGinger/pseuds/GaaneGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with Niall Horan is not easy when your name is Harry Styles and you're the school's nerd. But he is mesmerized by the Irish charm, and beautiful blue eyes, making his life quite complicated....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a different work. It was my firt smut, I wrote it a few months ago, in French. So I'm sorry for the mistake, I swear the English grammar isn't my friend !! Well, tell me what you think... And kudos, I need it !

Three hours. Three fucking hours that I'm on my bed, waiting a message. A proof that he's thinking of me. He ? Niall fucking Horan, handsome Irish guy, with blue eyes and blond hair. Niall is in my High school. How to describe him... Handsome, jock, asshole and sexy. He seems to be the perfect guy. Smart, friendly, nice with everyone, except if you're not popular, or if you like books. Well, if you're not like everyone. And believe me, when you're not like them, he becomes a real ass, and even a bully. And guess what ! I'm not like them ! So I let you imagine how is my life thanks to him. I'm just a stupid guy, too dumb to resist him. Since two months, I'm pathetic, waiting for him, waiting for any sign of life. Two months ? It's when we started to sleep together. The biggest mistake of my life.

So, two months. I -like-everybody- already met Niall at school. Until one afternoon, where I had taken refuge in the park in front of the school, a good book in hand. That day, it was a beautiful day, though the park was almost empty, so much the better, I was saying. I spent a great time, until I felt someone sit beside me.

“Hi” said the person beside me

“Horan, what can I do for you?” I asked him, annoyed

“I just saw you there alone, so I say "why not come and see? “

“Seriously, what do you want, Niall? “

“Ok I need your help. You're one of the best in literature, right?”

“We can say it like that. But it still does not tell me why you came to disturb me “

“Calm curly. I need you to do me a complete summary of a book I have to read”

“Pardon? “

“You understood. Listen Styles, I have other things to do. Then you'll be nice, and you'll do what I ask. In exchange, I can get you invited to all parties”

“No thank you. So your summary, you can forget”

“And against a good fuck?”

“It is still no Niall”

“And if I ask to Louis to leave alone your friend, Mary ? Still no ?” Mary is my best friend and she has a crush on Louis, Niall's friend. He's an asshole, who fucks girls and then leave   
them. But Mary thinks that she has a chance with him...

“Which book ?” I asked him

“Lolita, Nabokov. You'll come to mine at thursday evening. Thanks love”

And he was gone as fast as he had arrived. That is how I found myself to do his fucking homework. I pass over the details of my work, to get to the fateful day on Thursday. Niall lives in a pretty nice house, big enough and well located. At first, I went with the aim of give him his work and leave, as fast as possible. I rang and he came open the door a few moments later, gray jogging, a towel around his neck.

“Styles, I nearly forgot you” 

“I just bring you your work I don't really want to belabour, Niall”

“Don't be such a nerd and have a drink”I still wonder why I agreed. Surely to show him that I am not a "nerd". He took me into the living room with a beer he offered me.

"So this summary?”

“You just have to see by yourself.”I said, handing him the work 

“I hope for you that is good, Harry” 

  “you will always have a better grade than if it was you who had written it. You're not known for your talents in literature” 

“You're right, I'm known for my performance in bed”he said, approaching me 

“You will tell me so. Well, I think I'd better let you” 

“Stay” he asks me grabbing my arm. “I'm sure we can find a way to solve our problems”

And it is from this precise moment that everything have slipped. His lips were on mine while a hand grabbed my neck, and the other on my waist. At this moment, I didn't even know my name. I just knew I liked it and I wanted more. So I kissed him back and it was followed by oral dance, which ended when our lungs were empty air. We could have stopped there, but I put a hand on his butt as he removed my shirt. His hands went to my chest as my mouth deviated in his neck, biting his skin slightly. I continued my discovery of his soft skin, encouraged by his sighs of excitations. Always with my head nestled in his neck and my hands strolling on his chest, playing with his nipples,I could feel withdraw my pants. Now in boxer, I pressed my body against his, making meet our intimacies, which provoked us a moan of pure pleasure.His head went down on my chest, kissing, licking gently, while my right hand had found his place in his hair, encouraging him to go lower, which he did, looking me in the eyes, whereas his tongue played with my belly button. Desire and excitement guided me, by crowding my consciousness, which had obviously decided to pack up, leaving me in the hands of my hormones and my curiosity. I gave up any desire to be resistance when I felt my boxers down and his lips on my cock, gently, as a simple overflight. I was as hard as marble and as excited as a 12 year old girl in front of her poster of Justin Bieber, and he was quickly noticed.

“So curly, it is me who made this?”He said, raising his eyes to me

“No, it is the neighbor”

“asshole”

Thinking back, I think I prefer it when he closes his mouth. Especially when it closes, taking care to introduce my manhood before. His head moved slowly around my cock, while mine is throwing back, groans came out of my mouth. It was just pleasurable to see him like that, swollen lips, making the head back and forth on my swollen cock, his hands kneading my ass. I felt that I would not delay to come, thereby encouraging stopped his sweet torture, but he preferred to continue until my muscles contract and I loose deep in his throat. He then went back to my lips, capturing them violently, as he pressed his body against mine, which made me realize he was as hard as me, and it was time for me to return the favor to him. So I went down slowly to his crotch removing his boxer-with-teeth. His cock was erect and quite imposing. I decided to start with licking from the base, and then suck the tip. His hand was busy in my hair, pulling slightly as he moaned softly. See him take pleasure motivated me to procure him more, so I took it fully in the mouth and began to suck, gently at first. 

“god, Styles, you want to kill me or anything ? FASTER bitch " Hundreds of aftershocks came into my head, but I preferred to keep quiet and go faster, not wishing to spoil everything." You do amazing things with your fucking mouth. "I took this as an encouragement to continue until he grabs my hair strongly, forcing me to go back. “Upstairs ?”

I just nodded, unable to answer anything. He grabbed my hand, leading me to what I guessed to be his bedroom. He laid me on the bed, to place himself astride me, then capturing my lips, while bumping our hips, which triggered us some groans muffled by our burning kiss. “I want you now, Styles”. 

I still nodded my head, spreading my legs, whereas he slipped between them, seizing lube he had taken before. He first introduced a finger in me, which gave me pleasure directly. Seeing no discomfort or pain, he added a second and began to come and go faster and faster, while I begged him to add another, which he did, smiling at me. Therefore, he began to spread my flesh, making penetration to come less painful.

“OK OK I'm readu Niall, please”

“Ready for what, babe ?”

“Don't be such a dick, Horan.And fuck me. RIGHT NOW”

“Tell me what you want” he said, playing with the tip of his cock against my hole

“Your cock” I yelled 

That evening, I discovered that I could become vulgar when I was a little too excited. When he was withdrawing his fingers, a feeling of emptiness filled me, quickly replaced by a feeling of slight tear caused by his cock into me. He went slowly, I could see in his eyes that his only desire was to start thrusts assassins. With a simple nod, I made him understand that he could go, and he didn't hesitate.

“Haan Styles, you're fucking tight”

“Niall, faster” 

“Um, you can not even know how you can be exciting like that Harry”

“keep going, pleaaase”

“Huum is han .. so .. good ...”

“NIALL!” shouted to him, when he crashed into my lovely plot. I .. oh yes! I will come 

“Come love, come for me”

“Please.. I.. can't... Need you” I implored 

While his hand was busy around my cock, his thrusts became more and more irregularly, and after a few moments, I felt a warm liquid fill me in deeper. This feeling of pure happiness made me come in his hand. He lay down on me, catching his breath, before leaving my body, kissing my lips. He then cleaned his hand between my legs, whereas his sperm flowed between my thighs. He then gave me a clean boxer and a pant.

"It was pretty good, Styles. I wouldn't have imagined you as good in bed as you are in literature. But I have practice tomorrow, so it would suit me if you could leave. I would call you " 

I was too shocked to reply, so I contented to obey and leave, and collect my business always over to the couch. Two months ago and now we sleep together, then he asked me to leave. I just became his bitch he calls when it needs emptying. No sweet words, no love. I realize that this destroys all my dignity, I almost hate me. My thoughts are interrupted by my phone which displays a text message.

From: Horan   
9pm at home? 

The text message I have been waiting for. Not a'' hello'' no'' please'' or a'' I want to see you.'' 

to: Horan   
No. 

His response is almost instantaneous: 

From: Horan   
Why?   
to: Horan   
I'm not your bitch Horan. Find someone else to fuck. I have a dignity.

No more reply. Nothing. He doesn't cares. I was just a hole for him, and now I have proof. I can assure you that it hurts.

A MONTH LATER

A fucking months that I have not heard from him. Any text, not even a glance. And I never thought I'd say this, but I miss him. I need to feel it against me, kiss, touch, taste. I need to have it in me. But I would not return to him. I often put my dignity aside for him, no question that I crawled to him. Since we stopped seeing each other, my evenings are long. It's Friday night, I am alone, about to watch a good movie when I hear a knock at the door. I opened, and I must admit that I am surprised.

“What are you doing here?”

“I miss you.”

“No, it is my ass that you miss. Or my mouth”.

“Harry stops”

“What "Harry stops? ". In a fucking month, no news. In three months, no signs of love. Then allows me to doubt that I could miss you.”

“I can come in, please? I really need to talk to you”

“Talk to me or fuck me?”

“Don't be a twat and let me come in”

So I let him in, then I go sit on the couch, whereas he moved to my side, slightly rotated to be towards me:

 

"I know I was a real bastard, Harry. I was not cool with you, and I'm sorry”

“And ?”

“ And I miss not having you with me. And I'm not just talking of your ass. I'm talking about your presence near me. Look, I'm not a romantic, so don't expect a great statement. Don't expect that I bring you to the restaurant, I prepares you a great dinner, or me to say "I love you" all day long. All I can tell you is that I want you to be with me, and not just for sex. I want a little more. I wish we could spend an evening together without sleeping together, to show you that there is not your ass that interests me. So we could try, right?” He tells me, shyly

“Even at school?”

“Even at school. It is no secret that I'm gay, so why hide us? Will not think that means we spend all our time together kissing and everything. We can continue our lives as before, while spending a little more time together, getting to know us. "

I don't really know how to react. That is what I want, spend time with him. But I can't help myself from saying that he is a guy who likes to fuck everyone, and he would be able to cheat on me every night when he goes out. Still, I want to try.

“I was going to watching a movie, you stay? "

He agrees, leaning back on the couch and pulled me against him. This contact had failed me. I do not know what will happen between us. All I know is that he came back to me, putting his pride aside, and that now he has his arm around me and his head resting on mine. I think we need to take risks in life, even in love. Maybe I'll suffer, but it would be less painful than the weight of regret if I let him go.


	2. troubles in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some troubles in paradise, four months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, just want to write it...

The night Niall came to mine to confess his “love” was four months ago. Since this day, we’re fine together, well most of the time, I think. We are a real high school cliché, I’m a nerd and he’s popular. And you know at the end of this kind of story, everything is perfect; they are happy, proud to be in a relationship and all. But it’s only in movies. Because let me tell you, in real life it’s different. That night, Niall told me he wants to start something more serious with me, not only sex. And he did, it’s more serious. But I know he doesn’t understand me. At school everybody knows we are together and I started to become popular. I’m not the nerd anymore, I’m the nerd who dates Niall Horan, so I’m invited to all parties, people talks to me like if we’re old friends. But we’re not. People, and by people I mean Niall, doesn’t understand that it’s not me. I’m not popular, I don’t want to be. I don’t want to go to all parties to see people getting drunk because I hate alcohol, and I don’t like loud places where I’m not able to talk with my boyfriend without yelling in his ears. I don’t like to be surrounded, because if I am I have some panic attacks. But Niall doesn’t know it, because he never asked. He never asked why he has to beg me to come to party, or why when there are too much people around us I go under my tree. He only tells me that I’m not funny, I have to be open-minded, talk with other persons, because I’m introverted and snob. Yeah, he called me snob, what a lovely boyfriend, right? Talking about him, he’s supposed to come at mine tonight, movie night!! I have to tell that movie nights are my favorite moments with Niall, it’s just us, without his friends and all. It’s us, on my couch, with pop-corn, my hand on his chest and his arms around me, and I feel loved and safe, let me tell you it’s the best feeling ever. Niall can be a perfect boyfriend when he wants to be, the problem is that for few weeks now, it is like he doesn’t want to be, and I don’t know why. 

“Harry?” I hear someone yells

“Bedroom” I answer to him

“Hey love, ready for tonight?”

“Always for our movie night!” I say to him with a big smile on my face. I can’t wait to be in his arms

“Movie? Oh shit Haz I forgot to tell you, we’re going to Zayn tonight, he throws a party and we have to be there”

“C’mon Niall you’re not serious, right? We didn’t spend a night together since.. I don’t even remember! We’re going to parties every week-end, we can miss this one!”

“I said I’ll be there so I have to be, and you too. We’re dating, you have to be by my side, I swear next Saturday it will be only us”

“You already said it last week, Niall. You know I hate parties”

“Please, Harry, I don’t want to go alone” He makes his puppy eyes, how could I refused? It’s always like this, Niall canceling our date to take me to his stupid parties. And I always agreed, of course.

“Ok, I’m coming, let me 15 minutes to get ready, you can wait downstairs” And of course I’m mad, and I show it. But, he doesn’t see it, or he ignores it, don’t know which is worse yet. Anyway, we’ll talk about is later, or maybe not. I just have the time to grab a jean and a top before Harry is coming to my room, to tell me we’re going to be late if I don’t hurry. So I hurry and it’s time to leave to hell, sorry, to Zayn.

“Niall! And Harry, of course. Ready to have fun Niall?” Zayn asks him, not even looking at me, sure I’m a ghost, cunt. 

“Always, you know me. C’mon babe, let’s take a drink” He grabs my hand before taking me inside, where the music is screaming in my ears and people dancing, if you can call it dance. He hands me a red cup, with alcohol, I can smell it

“Niall you know I don’t drink”

“Don’t be a twat babe, it’s only a drink, you’re not going to be drunk, believe me”

“Don’t insist, I said no. So take your drink so we can sit somewhere”

“You’re not funny, Harry”

Of course I’m not, excuse me if I don’t like to drink. Or if I hate most of your friends.  
And the party still going, Niall is talking with people, and I’m sit on the couch, looking at him, he’s so beautiful. Even when he’s tipsy, because he clearly is right now

“Harry babe, come please” Argh what does he want?

“Yep?”

“Love, please grab a drink and don’t stay alone on a fucking couch, people pity you”

“Pity?”

“Yes, pity. And I understand it, so please try to have some fun, or at least pretend to have”

“Ok, I’m tired of this, I’m going home. So you come with me and we would cuddle while watching a film, or you stay here but don’t even try to call me tomorrow”

“Niall come on you’re not going to let him tell you what to do, right? He doesn’t know how to have fun, I don’t even know why you’re with him! Alex would be better for you” Louis says, and I think I could punch him.

“Of course I’m not letting him Lou. Niall Horan doesn’t receive orders!”

“You know what Niall? Fuck you. You and all your friends, fuck you. I’m going home, and I don’t want to see you” I yell, madly. He’s a bastard, I knew it since the first day.

“Wait love” he tries to take my arm but I release myself

“Don’t Niall, just don’t. Stay here, stay away from me” And I leave. I’m in the street, walking home, alone. And single. Because I broke up with my boyfriend. And I love him. But he doesn’t. Like what every love stories don’t ending well. I know he was tipsy, and I was angry but I think it was the best thing to do. Even if I’m crying like a girl in front of my house, because I should be on my couch cuddling with my boyfriend, but I’m not. I’m alone on my bed, and he’s partying, and probably sleeping with Alex, thanks to Louis. It’s me who broke up, and it’s him having fun. I already miss him, love sucks so much. And I told him to stay away from me, but I have this voice in my head who hopes he’s going to come, crying to apologize. But we all know he’s not going to, because he is Niall Horan, and it’s well known, Niall Horan never apologizes. Can someone tell me why I’m so in love with a twat, please?

***

Two days since the party and no sign of Niall, I’m devastated, angry, mad, sad. Because I was right, he doesn’t give a shit about me. Of course he doesn’t. I was a good shag and that’s it. It explains why he never said “I love you”, it’s because he doesn’t. I wasted four months of my life with him, four months for this. Me, crying every minutes of my day, looking at my phone. But I have to move on, to forget him. And I’m about to take a shower when the door rings

“I’m coming” I open the door and OH guess who is here?

“Harry, we need to talk”

“No, Niall, we don’t. Four months ago you were here, telling me the same thing. So I listened to you, and here we are now. So no, we don’t have to talk, I don’t want to hear you saying how much you’re sorry, because you’re not. You don’t care about me, don’t deny it. So please leave”

“I know you’re mad and sad, but I swear you’re going to listen to me, if you want it or not” And then he leaves, after kissing my cheek. I don’t know what he planned to do but I’m quite scared, because he’s ready to do everything to have what he wants.

***

Great, it’s raining. No, I’m not scared for my hair, but it’s lunch time so I have to eat at the cafeteria, with everyone- Niall-. I try to be discrete, don’t want him to see me, and I sit in a corner, eating my apple, when I see Niall climbing on his table… WTF?

“Please, everyone! Sorry to interrupt your lunch but it’s important. I have something to tell. Harry, I’m sorry. As everyone knows, I was a twat with him, but I’m sorry. I should not have force you to come, and be so mean with you. We really need to talk, please”

Did I dream this? Niall Horan saying sorry in front of all student?! Is it an alternative universe? Ok I’m exaggerating but it’s unusual. I take my phone and text him

At mine, 6pm. Don’t be late  
Thanks

***

“Come in, do you want a tea?”

“Yes, thanks. Look, Harry, I’m sorry. I was stupid and mean with you. I should have know it was a bad idea to cancel our date night”

“Yes, you should have, but you didn’t, and here is the problem, Niall. You can’t see everything, and when you do, you don’t care. You know I hate parties but every Saturday you take me to party. You know I hate alcohol, but you always try to make me drink. You know I don’t like how your friends are with me, but you never say something. When Zayn ignores me, or when Louis says you would be better with Alex, you let them be mean with me”

“I know, Harry, and I’m really sorry. But you never tell me what you think, how you feel. I can’t guess everything”

“Is it really hard to see that I hate when you’re acting like I’m nothing but your puppy who has to follow you without saying something? Or that I’m not comfortable with people around? I was used to be by myself, and suddenly you came in my life and I became popular. But Niall, I don’t need it! I know the idea of being happy without people around is hard to believe, but it’s the way I am! You can’t change me like this Niall. What I want is a night with you, and only you. I want you to make me laugh, and when I would blush I would hid my head in your neck because I don’t want you to see me red. And when I do it, I want you to kiss my hair, saying I’m cute. And then you would kiss me everywhere and I’d laugh again. And maybe we would have sex, make love and not fuck. Because I like when you’re sweet, careful, when you ask me if you’re not hurting me” I stop my speech, my voice is breaking and I have tears in my eyes

“I love you”

“You.. You never told it” He never did. Only “me too” when I said it

“I know, but I do. I’m in love with you. And I don’t deserve you because I was a bad boyfriend, selfish and blind. But I need you with me, I need you to help to be a better boyfriend. You would have to tell me when I do something wrong, and not shutting you. We have to communicate. But I can’t lose you Harry. And I’ll talk to Zayn and Louis, tell them how much I love you, and if they’re not ok with it they can leave. I’ll be more careful, I swear. Because I love you, Harry Styles” And I’m crying like a baby. He loves me. “What do you think about next week end together, at mine. No parents or brother. We could spend our week end on my bed, watching a lot of movie”

“I think it’s perfect” And we kiss. I missed it. And right now, I’m sure we’re fine, we’re perfect. We’ll stay fine together. I can feel it.


	3. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is Harry's dirty secret. But it's time to tell the truth...

When I told to my parents that I'm gay, their reaction was pretty weird. They didn't yelled or cried, they just ignored it, and they talked about something else. So I don't know if I can say they accept me or not, they act like they don't care about it. But not “I don't care because you're our son and we love you no matter what” but more like “It's your life but we don't want to see it or hear something about it”. So I never told them when I had my first boyfriend, and of course they don't know about Niall and I. We're together for seven months now and he never met my parents. I know his family, they're nice and all, except one of his uncle who is weird. And sometimes I want him to meet my parents. But they're not going to tell him he's welcome or ask him what he likes to eat for diner, that's why I don't want him to meet them, I don't want to see how much my parents don't support me.

“Love, you’re ok?” Niall asks me. We’re on his bed, cuddling. I have to say that we’re fine together, our little fight after Zayn’s party was helpful and now we still go to parties but not every weekend and he keeps some times for us. He takes me to dates, holds my hand, perfect.

“I’m fine, I was just thinking”

“About what? How lucky you are to be with me?”

“Among other things. I was thinking about you meeting my parents” At the mention of my parents, Niall holds me closer and strokes my back

“Do you want me to meet them?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I think that for them my coming out was a jock and and they think I’m not really gay, or it’s not definitive. But it is and I don’t know how they would react if I come home holding your   
hand or introducing you as my boyfriend. They will realize I’m really gay, what if they don’t want me as their son anymore?”

“They love you babe, they would never do that. But if you’re not ready to introducing me it’s fine, don’t worry love. I like to be your dirty secret” And he kisses me, the best thing ever. A kiss full of love, sweet, I can feel how much he cares about me in our kiss. But quickly it becomes harder, with teethes, tongues and his hands all over my body. He’s now on top of me, kissing my neck, my right hand at the bottom of his back, and the left on his bum. I turn my head to give him some space. But of course all good things come to an end and someone comes in the room

“Oups sorry guys” Niall’s mom, of course

“Hi Mrs.Horan” I say, blushing because her son is on top of me, and I have a hand on his fucking bum

“Hello Harry. Sorry to interrupt boys, but I need to know if Harry is staying to eat”

“It’s nice but I think I should go home, it’s late. But thank you, maybe the next time”

“Ok dear” and she leaves the room

“Do you want me to take you home babe?”

“If you don’t mind”

“I never mind to spend more times with you, even if it’s in a car” How cute. And it’s like this every day. Did I say he’s perfect? So let’s go home, even if I would like to stay with him tonight, always better than being with my mom and dad. The drive isn’t long, it’s like ten minutes, and I have to leave him. He can’t take me to the door and kiss me, my parents could see it. So we kiss before I leave the car and go home.

“See you tomorrow, I love you Harry Styles”

“Love you to Niall. Already miss you” I love him. So I get inside the house, and I hear my mom talking with my dad about the family or something.

“Hi honey”

“Hi mom, dad. Did you already eat?”

“Not yet, it’s almost ready. I didn’t know if you would be home to eat tonight. Where were you?”  
With my lovely boyfriend…”Oh, I was with a friend, Niall”

“Do I know him?”

“I never took him home so I don’t think so” Liar. I want to say he’s home every time they’re not but they would ask a lot of things and I don’t want to lie more than I already did.

“You should tell him to eat with us this weekend. I would like to meet him, you’re always with him” Oh shit. Shit. Shit. It would be the occasion to tell them he’s not only a friend. But am I ready to tell the truth? 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll ask him. I have to call someone, call me when diner is ready please” And I go upstairs, to my room to call Niall

“Niall?”

“Already miss me love?”

“My mom asked to meet you this weekend, she wants you to eat with us”

“And? If you’re not ready you can say I’m a friend, no need to be worried”

“But I want to introduce you as my boyfriend. Well, I think about it. Maybe it is time to tell them, what do you think?”

“We talked about it Harry, if you want to tell them I’ll support you no matter their reaction because I love you and I’m here for you. But if you want to lie to them I understand. You have to decide by yourself, but   
don’t forget I’m here for you”

“Thank you, that’s what I needed to hear. I’ll think about it, love you”

“I love you too”. I have two days to think about it…But right now it’s time to eat. My parents are waiting for me, they’re already sit at the table, and it smells pretty good.

“So Harry, what did you do with your friend today?” We kissed, a lot, and we had sex, we talked, had sex again, kissed and almost had sex a third time but his mother came into the room.

“We played with his Xbox and talked about school”

“Great. I can’t wait to meet him, do you asked him if he could come?”

“He said yes”

“Perfect” And then we talked about mu uncle Georges and his second divorce, or the third, I’m not really listening. All I have in mind is Niall coming home and what I’ll tell to my parents. Life sucks sometimes.

*****  
“Stay calm love, everything’s gonna be alright” It is the day. We’re in front of my door, and I have to introduce Niall as my boyfriend. 

“I hope it will” I open the door and my parents come to us, shaking Niall’s hand

“So mom,dad it’s Niall. Niall”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you dear. Our Harry spend a lot of his time with you, we wanted to meet his friend” So it’s the moment.

“Well, Niall is not only my friend, mom”

“What do you mean?”

“C’mon Anne, don’t be stupid. Your son is trying to say this blond guy is his boyfriend” Thank you dad

“Boy…boyfriend?” Oh god is she going to cry?

“Yes, mom, boyfriend. Niall is my boyfriend for seven months now”

“I see… I didn’t think you were serious when you told us you’re gay” Seriously? Who could say he’s gay without being serious?

“I was, mom. I know it’s hard but I love him, so maybe you could try to know him”

“No”

“No?”

“Look Harry, I love you, but I need some times to think about it. I would like you to leave with Niall. If his parents are fine with it, you could stay tonight at his. I want to talk with your father”. Ok now I’m the one who is about to cry. Niall feels it because he takes my hand and holds it hard. I know he feels bad for me.

“I’m sure my parents will agree with it. C’mon Harry, we’re going. Nice to met you Mr and Mrs Styles” Yes, it was nice, right?

“I’ll call you tomorrow Harry. Good bye Niall”. And we’re leaving. Because my mother needs times to think about her gay son. And I’m crying, so Niall takes me to the car and kisses me.

“I’m so sorry babe. But she’ll think about it and everything is gonna be alright, she said she loves you. She didn’t yelled or hit me”

“She thought it was a jock when I came out. Who could make a jock like it? She knew it, but she acted like I never came out, and now she is surprised. That’s not fair”

“I know love, I know” And it’s the last word until we’re home, I don’t want to talk. But of course Niall told to his parents he was meeting mine tonight, so when they see us coming, and me crying, they don’t get it.

“What are you doing here you two?” So I cry again

“Go to my room Harry, I’m coming in two minutes” He probably wants to explain everything without me staying to hear how my mom asked me to leave my home. And two minutes later, Niall is here, with a cup of tea and a cookie. His mother’s cookies are the best. 

“My mom asked me to give you a cookie” He says, laying on his bed next to me, so I can put my head on his chest and cuddling. I need to feel him, and to know he’s here for me

“You have to sleep love, you’re tired but I’m staying next to you, I’ll always be by your side, don’t forget it” I want to kiss him, so I do. I want to feel his lips, and his hand all over my body. So we kiss, until I fell asleep, in his arms.

“Harry wake up love, your phone is ringing. C’mon Harry, open your lovely eyes”

“What?”

“Your phone, love. You have texts” He gives me my phone, and I see “mom” on the screen, so I open the text

Could you come home when you’re awake please? We have to talk, Niall can come if you want

“She wants us to come home” Is she going to tell me to take my clothes and leave? 

“We have to be ready, come with me in the shower”

“It isn’t time to give me a blowjob, Niall”

“Who talks about blowjob?”

“C’mon every time we take a shower together it ended with a blowjob” And today isn’t an exception, but I have to say it calmed me before going at mine. So we take Niall’s car and let’s go…

 

“Hi boys, come in. Sorry to text you so early but I didn’t sleep and I thought about it all night. Harry, I love you. When you came out I acted like you never told us you’re gay, because I didn’t want to have a gay son, I wanted you to marry a nice girl. But you’re gay, and I can’t change it. Your father helped me to understand that it is who you are and that it’s not something bad or a calamity. I prefer you to be gay rather than a killer or something really bad. I’m sorry for my reaction honey, and it’s will be a pleasure to know you, Niall” And I’m crying again, she’s not mad, she loves me, and she wants to know Niall. I jump on my mom to hug her and then to Niall to kiss him. Now I can kiss him in front of my mom and I love it.

“So, boys, do you want to have a breakfast?”

“Sure mom” We’re going in the kitchen but my mom grabs my hand

“You seem to be happy with him, love”

“I am mom, he’s perfect with me”

“ Great, I want you to be happy”

And I am now.


	4. Kinky boy (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinky week end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first part and it's short. The next part is going to be longer, with a lot of smut!

“Be safe, boys!” My mom tells us. Niall and I are leaving for the weekend “Harry, did you take condoms?” 

“MOM! Please, never ask me this, please” Am I the only one being shocked when my mom talks about sex?

“Sorry love, but I want you to be fine. Anyway, drive safe and call me when you arrived. Love you”

“Bye Mrs. Styles” And we’re leaving with Niall’s car. It’s spring break and Niall takes me to his summer house, two hours away for the weekend. It was hard for my mom to let me go, I have to admit it. But after hours of negotiations, Niall’s mom calling her and my dad telling her to be “cool”, she let me, thanks God! Since what I like to call my second coming out, she’s more open, and our relation is better. And with Niall it’s more than fine, my parents love him, but well, he’s my boyfriend, we have sex so he had the “if you hurt my boy you’re dead” talk, which was funny.

“ Ready for our little weekend love” Niall asks me, smiling

“Of course, it’s been a long time since we had some times together. My parents or yours are always home. I think they deliberately stay home to be sure we’re wise”

“They’re cockblockers. But for two days they’re not here to watch us, if you know what I’m thinking about”

“ You’re always thinking about it, love. Sex, again and again. In the morning in bed, then in the shower, in the bathroom at school, and the night before sleeping. You’re a pervert”

“You never say no, by the way… Don’t act like a prude, you’re more into sex that I am”

“And I have two days to show you how much I love it”

“I think we should stay a week, two days wouldn’t be enough for all I want to do, and try with you” This weekend is gonna be my weekend! Who doesn’t dream about two days full of sex and love? Well, more of sex, because we have plenty time for love at home.

“Thankfully I thought about taking condom”

 

“Talking about condoms, I thought that maybe we could try without it… I made some tests and I’m clean, which isn’t a surprise”

“I’m clean too. So yeah, maybe we could try” What a lovely conversation in a car, right? “Did you sleep with boys or girls after our first fight, you know, when you asked me to come and I say no because I didn’t want to be your toy anymore”

“Nope. Absolutely not. Even if I wasn’t talking to you, I thought about you; You were in my head and no one could have make me think about something else. What about you?”

“Didn’t even thought about being with someone else”

“Great, I don’t have to punch someone. You’re mine” And he’s mine, we belong to each other, and Niall is quite jealous, I think I would never have a threesome…

“What are you thinking about?”

“Threesome” Oups. Souldn’t have say that

“What?” He’s about to stop the car, I know it

“I was saying to myself that you’re jealous so we wouldn’t have a threesome someday, but don’t worry I don’t want to have one, you’re enough”

“Ok…” Great.

******

“Wake up love, we’re here. And you have to call your mom” I guess I fall asleep after our little talk about threesome. So I call my mom to tell her we’re fine and then it’s time to put our bags in our room. We didn’t take a lot of clothes because we both know we’re going to be naked most of the time. And I think Niall wants me naked now, which explains why he’s taking out my shirt

“Clothes off love, I miss your body so much” So I take out all my clothes except underwear. Niall is already naked, putting his hand inside my boxer, teasing my cock

“Missed your cock babe. Missed it so much, all hard for me. You want my mouth on you Haz, right?”

“Yeah.. please Ni, want your mouth, need it so much” He’s good with his mouth. And when he blows slowly on the head I could have an orgasm. He teases me until I’m almost crying before putting all my cock in his throat

“So good Ni, more please”

“Such a greedy boy Harry” He licks my shaft from the bottom to the head, while playing with his own cock

“Don’t touch it, it’s my job. Want to please you, let… me suck you” I get on my knees to lick him like a kitty, I love it so much. It’s hard, long, thick and wet. And the taste is wonderful. I could do it all days long.

“It’s not nice to tease me baby, put it in your mouth and suck it hard”

“Yes daddy” Oups, never say it before

“You’re such kinky love. Kinky boy for daddy” I take is cock back in my mouth and suck it hard until I’m gagging, I know he loves it. Niall puts his hand on my head to push me more on his shaft.

“Take it hard baby, daddy’s going to come love, and you’ll swallow all of my come like a good boy” And he comes hard in my mouth. His mouth is open, his eyes are closed and I can see the pleasure on his face, I know I did a good job. Niall takes my hand to put me back on my foot and he kisses me

“It was perfect baby, you made daddy happy, such a good boy for me” Then he pushes me on the bed and sit between my opened legs, kissing my neck and playing with my hard nipples, so I moan, again and again.

“I’m going to fuck you really hard and you’re going to take it baby, ok?”

“Yes daddy… Please fuck me hard, I need your cock down there”

“Greedy boy, I have to open your tight little hole”

“Please open me daddy, I want your tongue in my hole, please”

“I don’t think you’re the one in charge baby, I would give you what I want. I’m not sure your slutty hole deserves my tongue. Have you been a good boy?”

“Yes, please. I’m a good boy, please daddy” He teases my hole with his fingers, after putting some lube on them, and he slowly puts one in me. I missed his fingers so much, so long and thick. 

“Niall, more, I need more” He should be really horny because he puts two more fingers in my ass to prep me faster “It’s enough, I’m ready, fuck me please”

“Please who baby?” Niall asks me, taking out his fingers and putting a lot of lube on his penis, without a condom. I’m going to feel him for the first time

“Please daddy, please I’m ready” I can feel the head of his cock against my hole before he pushes slowly in me. “So tight baby, tighter than a virgin, it’s so good to be in you” And then he goes faster and faster, fucks me hard. He thrusts in and out, my legs locked on his waist and my hands on his shoulder. His breath on my neck and his hands all over my body. He’s like a beast in heat.

“It’s so good… HERE PLEASE, AGAIN” He always knows how to make me scream, with touching my prostate. And when he finds it, he reaches it each time, and I can’t stop screaming, it feels so good. 

“You love it baby? Love your daddy’s cock in your ass?” “I.. I love it but I need more, PLEASE” He speeds his thrusts and I can feel I’m going to come, and so is he

“Going to come deep in your little hole baby, but I want you to tight your hole on my cock” I squeeze hard and he’s screaming before coming in me, deep. And I can’t hold it more so I let my orgasm out, and come all over my body. I never came so hard before. I don’t know if it’s due to our little new kink, or because it was rough but it was one of our best sex. Niall slowly withdraw his cock and his come run out my hole, flowing on my legs.

“Oh my God, Harry. I knew you were kinky baby” He lies down next to me and I put my head on his chest, his heart is beating really fast 

“It was new, I didn’t know too but it was good. And I need some rest before the second round”

“Take a nap, I stay here” So I try to sleep, knowing he’ll wake me with his mouth and honestly, I can’t wait for the next round.


	5. kinky boy (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it was hard to write it... Tell me what you think. PLEASE tell me what you think, I really need to know. And I'm sorry for all mistakes. But it's late and my english is bad when I'm tired.

Did I tell you Niall isn’t the most patient person? And when he’s horny, it’s worse, which explains he lets me sleep for 20 minutes before kissing me all over my body, what a lovely way to make me understand he’s ready for the second round.

“Seriously Niall?”

“We have two days love, you’ll sleep when we’ll be at home” And he slowly drops his hand to my cock and passes his fingertips on it. I can feel I’m getting hard and Niall’s smile against my neck

“I already miss your tight hole baby, and daddy knows you need something to fill you. A good girl like you need a big cock, right?”

Girl? Daddy kink AND feminization, wow interesting day

“Please..” I’m really hard now. Niall strokes me harder while playing with my sensitive nipples. His fingers on my dick slip down near my butt, and he presses his fingertips against my hole “Daddy, please, I’m your good girl”

“Of course you’re my good girl baby, you’ll let daddy play with you? Let me do what I want, without protesting?”

“Yes, YES but please do something” “Daddy wants to taste you” His tongue takes the place of his fingers, against my hole. He licks at first around the hole, he knows it drives me crazy; he really wants to play, to tease me. To make me hard until I’m begging him to fuck me, enjoying to see me like that, sadist. It’s fast, kitty licks with the tip of his tongue before putting more pression, he’s trying to put his tongue in my ass, open me for his dick. His hands play with my nipples, he pinches them hard, which make me scream of pleasure, I think I might be sensitive.. “I love when you scream for me love. Too bad nobody’s here to hear you moan, I’m sure they would come to see what happens and they would see your legs open for me like a good bitch for your daddy. They would love to see your wet cunt”. If I’m not coming with his tongue it would be with his fucking dirty talk, he’s good with both. He’s still licking me but I can feel him adding two fingers and slowly introducing them in my hole, my cunt. He’s playing with my inside without touching my bundle; he doesn’t want to touch it. He thrusts his fingers in and out, faster and faster, and stopping when I’m about to come, before doing it again, for half an hour, until I’m broken. And his sweet kisses on my thigh contrast with his hard thrust in my hole, I’m losing my mind.

“Daddy.. pl.. please, want your cock” And Niall is smiling, I begged him, finally. 

“Daddy doesn’t care about what you want love, I’m doing what I want because you’re mine, aren’t you ?” I’m not able to answer, I can’t think straight with his fingers in my hole, it becomes too much

“Answer me now, or I’ll punish you for not being a good little girl. A good girl answers when her daddy asks her something”

“Yeah.. Yes dddy, I’m yours, only yours” Niall slowly takes off his fingers, which makes me fell empty. Fortunately, he penetrates me right after, fast and hard, he doesn’t give me some times to get used to his cock in me and he starts thrusting. His breathing is calm, controlled; he knows what he’s doing, while I’m a mess. His balls are hitting my ass, the wet sound in the room is mesmerizing and the atmosphere is heavy but good. I have the feeling that even if Niall and I are playing and fucking like beast, I can tell he cares about me. When we started to fuck, before dating, what mattered was his pleasure, his orgasm, not mine. 

“Alright baby?” Niall asks me, still pushing himself deep in my hole, always deeper and deeper “Your little cunt loves it, right?”

“Yes.. Daddy it’s so good, I need more” I don’t know what I mean by “more” but Niall seems to know, because I can see a little smile on his face, and he slows down, before taking the bottle of lube and putting some on two fingers. 

“Daddy is going to give you more baby, tell me if it’s too much” And then he slowly, like really slowly adds a fingertip beside his shaft. It’s nothing big but it’s quite weird, I never had something else in me, except his cock. He still thrust in me and he puts more of his finger until the last knuckle and I’m full. He goes faster with his cock and his finger, his eyes closed, enjoying my tightness. But it’s not enough, for both of us, so he adds a second finger, more carefully than for the first one, but it hurts a little bit I can feel my hole is stretching and it burns but it’s a good burning, a good pain, this kind of pain which makes your cock harder and makes you closer to the orgasm. “You’re good love?”

“Yeah… yes daddy, love your fingers and you cock in me, it’s so good, thank you” I’m such a submissive guy in bed

“Oh baby girl no need to thank me, you’re so polite, such a good girl for me. Submissive, polite, pretty”

“Daddy, I need to cum, please daddy” I REALLY need to cum, it’s too much and I can’t hold myself

“Ok baby, you can cum, you were so good” And it’s magic. I’m coming, again and again, the orgasm hits me hard, I can’t stop. I’m yelling his name, crying. It’s so good that it hurts. My mind is leaving my body, and I’m on a cloud. I can hear Niall is coming too, he’s filling me with his seed. And I know he’s talking to me, but it’s a distant sound, like when someone is talking when you have your head under the water. Everything is black now, I’m falling. 

 

Bacon. It smells bacon. And eggs. I open my eyes, the bed is empty. Bacon and empty bed, Niall should be in the kitchen (Where is Brian ? He’s in the kitchen. Sorry, French memories). I try to stand up but my everything hurts, mainly my ass. I’m not sore, I’m ultra supra mega fucking sore, and I’m going to kill Niall. Because it’s our last day here and I’m fucking sore, and we have a lot of thing to try, but we can’t because I’M SORE. 

“Hi sleepy, you’re finally awake love. I was worried, you slept for fifteen hours. It’s 9 am. We’re leaving at 5pm”

“I’m so sore Niall. I hate you. And I’m hungry so give me the bacon” Niall sits next to me on the bed and I start eating. “What happened yesterday?”

“You were over stimulated and you passed out. Do you want me to put some lotion? I know your ass hurts love, but it was so good”

“yes please” That’s what I love in Niall. He can be rough but then he’s sweet and lovely. And his massages are perfect, mostly because it’s his hands on my   
body

“What do you want to do today babe?” He asks, while putting some lotion on me

“At first a blowjob, then a shower” And a little smirk on his face at the idea of sucking my cock. “Sure love” And no foreplay, he almost jump between my legs to put me in his mouth, eager boy. Niall’s blowjobs are perfect, it’s hot, not too wet. And I’m cumming like two minutes after. 

“That was fast” Niall tells me, going up to kiss me 

“Sorry love. Come with me in the shower? I want you to wash my hair and all” Ok I want to see him naked, but c’mon his body is wonderful, a real pleasure for   
my eyes, and he’s my boyfriend. I’m the one he kisses every morning, the one he tells “I love you”. 

“Harry? You’re ok?”

“Hum ? Yes, sorry, I was thinking” “About what?”

“How much I’m lucky to have you as my boyfriend” 

“I’m the luck one. You made me change, and I realize love is something wonderful. I’m a better man thanks to you. I was a jerk, using people for sex. I was a real shit in classes. Now I have good grades and a perfect boyfriend. It was hard sometimes between us but I’m glad we’re still together. I love you harry, I really love you. We’re young, in High school and all, but if you ask me how I see my life in ten years, it’s with you by my side. Because I don’t think It’s a phase, I want to stay with you. It’s going to be a little hard next year because of uni but we’ll go through it. We can do it. Why are you crying?”

“Because you never told me something like that. I love you too Niall. When you came the first time to ask me to do your homework I thought my life was about to become hell because of you, I still can’t believe you threatened me, by the way. I was scared of you, and what you could do to me. And I’m still scared because if we break up, I don’t know how I would react, you’re my world.” Are we in a movie? It’s unusual for us to be so cheesy and all, but sometimes it reminds me that he loves me. 

“What about we stay in bed all day to cuddle? You’re sore and I don’t want to hurt you”

“If you cuddle me, I’m in” Cuddle with Niall are the best cuddles. I could spend all my time in his arms, when he plays with my hair and he kisses me slowly. I’m a teenage girl when we’re together. 

Cuddles all day long, watching movies. Plans for our weekend were having sex again and again, but cuddle are fine. Of course we can do it at mine or his, but here it’s only us. No mum coming in the room, sister or brother to interrupt. It’s us in our own world. And well now I understand that no matter where we are or what we’re doing, the only thing that matters is to be with him. But it’s time to go home, and I don’t mind. It was a great weekend, I almost imagine us in a house like this one, in few years. Niall and I, our own house, maybe with kids. Niall would kiss me the morning, before feeding our kids and taking them to school. I want a family, with him. It’s early to think about it, but it’s what I’m dreaming about. But back in present, we’re in my house, my mom is here. Of course she is.

“Hi boys, how was it?”

“Great, thanks mom for letting me go”

“You’re welcome love. Is Niall staying tonight?”

“I would love but my mother is waiting for me, I have to go. I love you harry, don’t forget it” Niall says before leaving.

“You’re really in love, right?”

“Yes, I am. You can’t even imagine how much I love him” Yes, I love him, and I could say it to everyone, I want the world to know that me, Harry Styles, I am in love with Niall Horan.


End file.
